harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Dan (ダン Dan) is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. He is an exclusive character to Magical Melody. He is a happy-go-lucky drifter who likes drinking, gambling, and flirting. Gambling is what lands him in the village, after he loses all his money from betting on a horse race against Ronald. After his gambling loss, Dan will be stuck in the village with no real place to stay. Planting any kind of fruit bearing tree will later trigger a scene with Ronald, which will lead to to the opening on the Paradise Orchard where Dan will work. If the player gets to know him, he reveals that he has a burning desire to better himself as a person, and shows strong determination in doing so. 'Locations' *Inside the Paradise Orchard shop *At the Village Square *Near the path that leads out of the village (near Hearty♥Lyla) *At the beach *Near the Blue Sky Ranch 'Moving Out' After Dan starts to work at the Orchid with Ronald, he may move back out of the village for a temporary amount of time. If Ronald moves out, Dan will move out shortly afterwards and the Orchid will be closed. In order for Dan to return, the player will need to ship fruit. Plant fruit trees around town and forage wild fruit that appears in Summer and Fall. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Gift Dan will come to your front door as you leave in the morning (regardless of which gender you're playing as) when he reaches two hearts. He will give you some Apple Soda, and you will also get note the "Master Pickup Artist" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Dan's second gift will come at 5 hearts, if you are playing as a female character. Dan will knock on your door in the morning and present you with a glass of Apple Soda. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Your rival for Dan's affection is Eve. Their event takes place at Paradise Orchard, and Meryl must be a villager. Befriend Ronald up to three hearts for Meryl to move in. 'Musical Note' Dan provides you with the 95th musical note, "Master Pick-Up Artist", when he brings you a gift for building his friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: "He has a love of gambling and girls, but when the time comes, can he quit? A hot-blooded guy from the sea." Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody